Con dos hermanos
by Luce3110
Summary: Rin es una mujer felizmente casada con Sesshomaru. Disfruta estar con él, pero también disfruta estar con su cuñado.


_**Disclaimer**_

_**Inuyasha no me pertenece, esp es propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko. Yo sólo tome prestado sus personajes para crear una historia sin fines de lucros.**_

...

Estaba terminando de hacer la cena para su esposo, cuando de repente escuchó que la puerta principal estaba siendo abierta, y eso la extrañó. Por lo general, su marido siempre llegaba entre las nueve y diez de la noche, y apenas eran las siete. Así que sin más se dispuso a ir hasta allá, no sin antes dejar el preparado a fuego lento.

Cuando llegó se encontró a un hombre muy apuesto aun cuando llevaba una capucha roja se podía ver. Con ese cabello de un extraño color blanco, esos ojos aun más extraños de color miel, casi amarillos. Pero ese no era su querido esposo, era...

-Inuyasha...- De repento empezó a alarmarse. Su marido no tardaría en llegar. - Inuyasha, ¿Qué hace aquí?.. ¿No ve que hora es?.. ¡No puede venir así! Y menos si no está su hermano acá...

El hombre que llevaba casi toda la cara tapada por la capucha rápidamente se diriguió a ella y estampó sus labios contra los suyos, sosteniendola de la cintura con un brazo, y con la otra su cuello para que no se moviera. Entrelazando su lengua con la suya violentamente desesperado.

_Ah, qué labios tan deliciosos.. tan dulces_. Sesshomaru sí que tiene suerte. Seguro que todos los día después de regresar de su maldito trabajo, podía disfrutar de esa deliciosa boquita. Lo bueno es que él también podía disfrutarlo, aunque no tan seguido como su hermano.

-N-No.. esto está... mal – Apenas pudo decir porque él volvió a estamparse contra ella, empezando a deshacer el mandil que tenía puesto. Entonces, suponiendo lo que él intababa hacer, ella lo empujo un poco más fuerte. - ...¡.. No puede hacer eso acá! ¿qué no ve que es la casa de su hermano? Encima.. mi hijo está durmiendo... - Dijo entre jadeos, con las mejilla sonrojadas.

-Faltan aproximandamente dos malditas horas para que venga Sesshomaru. Y además.. Seishiro todavía es un bebé, no va a entender nada de lo que está sucediendo. Hace meses que no lo hacemos, y yo estoy desesperado, Rin. - Volvió a apresarla de la cintura, pero llevando sus manos hacía más abajo, contorneando su trasero, apretándolo, para al final terminar con una palmada algo fuerte, sacandolé un gritillo a su cuñada, y haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Ah, cómo adoraba esas reacciones.

-Esto está mal... eres... el hermano de mi esposo – Dijo mientras él empezaba a caminar con ella apresada, haciendola retroceder hasta hacerla caer contra el sillon de la sala principal.

-Sí, está mal, pero aun así te gusta, ¿no? Te exita hacerlo con tu cuñado.- Hablaba Inuyasha mientras se ubicaba encima de ella, empezando a desroparla. Sus pechos de un tamaño normal pero tan suaves y exitantes, su hermosa y deliciosa entrada.. _Qué delicia, carajo. _No la desvistió por completo puesto que andaba apurado, sólo abrió lo suficiente para verle lo que más quería. -Insisto, qué suerte tiene Sesshomaru.

Empezó a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, dejando al descubierto su ya erecto miembro, despesperado por querer entrar en su adorable cuñada. -Te pediría que me masturbes, pero ahora no hay tiempo – hizo a un lado pequeña ropa que cubría su intimidad y, ya no pudiendo aguantar más, la penetró.

Un gemido algo alto salió de los labios de Rin, y muchos más gemidos empezaron a sonar conforme la seguía penetrando. Embistiendo fuerte y con mucha velocidad hasta que sus pelvis chocaran fuertemente conforme seguía el movimiento.

-Mi.. mierda.. Aún cuando Sesshomaru y yo te andamos cojiendo. ¡Tú sigues estando malditamente estrecha..! - Dijo entre jados, auqnue de vez en cuando le salian algunos gemidos. -Oye Rin, ¿No quieres casate comingo también?.. Así podríamos hacer un trío..

Ella no respondió nada, las embestidas no la dejaban hablar. Decidió aumentan más la velocidad haciendo que ella hiciera sonidos mucho más fuertes, así que le tapo la boca con uuna mano, haciendo que ella sólo cerrara los ojos.

Esto no debía estar pasando, no debía dejar que pasara, no podía dejar de repetirse eso. Pero.. otra vez no pudo hacer nada por detenerlo. Otra vez... dejo que Inuyasha, su cuñado, hiciera lo que quiera con ella. Y ella, otra vez lo disfrutó.

...

-Rin.

-mmm..

-Rin, despierta.

Sus orbes castañas vieron unos puntos amarillos en medio de la oscuridad, pero ese ya no era su cuñado.

-Sesshomaru.. - Inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y miro su reloj. Las 10:40 pm. Se había quedado dormida luego de Inuyasha se fue, y terminó de servir la cena, algo como a las 8:30 pm, y sólo alcanzó a cambiarse de ropa interior. - Bienvenido Sesshomaru, has llegado un poco tarde, ¿no? - Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, llegue un poco tarde.

-Debes estar cansado, voy a calentar tu comida, ya vuelto – Pero antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación, sintió que su mano era jalada hacía la dirección contraría, mejor dicho, hacía él.

-Se- ¿Sesshomaru..?

Él no dijo nada, como siempre. Sólo besó sus labios con hambre, habriento de su esposa.

Tras un tiempo en el que ya no pudo aguantar más la respiración se tuvo que separar. - Seishiro está durmiendo, ¿verdad? - A pesar de estar en la oscuridad, podía ver sus ojos brillando, brillando de deseo por ella.

-... Sí, está.. durmiendo. ¿Tú.. no estás cansado..?

Él sólo emitió una pequeña sonrisa que ella no pudo verla por la oscuridad. La volteó con dirección a la cama y la empujo hasta que cayo junto con él, e inmediatamente empezo a quitarle la ropa.

-¿No quieres.. que te ayude a desvestir?

-No, está vez no quiero que hagas nada, sólo quiero disfrutar de mi esposa – Dijo besando, lamiendo sus mejillas, sus pechos, hasta llegar a su entrepierna luego de haberle ya quitado todo lo que la cubría. Hoy parecía estar con mucha hambre de su esposa, porque inmediatamente empezó a lamer la entrada de Rin. No parecía querer parar, succionada la entrada sin parar, arrancandolé unos suspiros a Rin.

-Se.. Sesshomaru...

En lugar de responderle algo, levando la cara de su intimidad para empezar a desvertirse hasta quedar completamente desnudo frente a ella, mostrando su miembro ya erecto.

Definitivamente, el mienbro de su marido era mucho más grande que el de su cuñado.

Amaba a Sesshomaru, realmente lo amaba. Él siempre fue bueno con ella, siempre la trató bien apesar de su caracter frío y serio. Y ella se enamoró de él a pesar de ser ocho menor que él. Y estuvo mucho más feliz al saber que correspondia sus sentimientos. Hasta tuvieron un hijo, un hermoso niño con el cabello blanco, ese cabello tan maravilloso de esa familia, al igual que esos hermosos ojos ambar. Era identico a su padre. Eran una familia feliz.

Entonces.. ¿Por qué tenía sexo con su cuñado, Inuyasha? Sabía que eso algun día acabaría mal, pero.. la verdad, disfrutaba mucho estar con los dos.

Sinceramente no espero encontrarse en una situación como la que estaba ahora: Cojiendo con dos hermanos.

...

**Tenía planeado escribir un One Shot de SessRin, pero mientras lo ecribía se me vino a la mente esto, así que lo hice antes de que se me olvide. Además se me está haciendo largo el One-shot.**

**Y bueno, lo hice, al fin escribí una fantasia que tenía por esta ship: InuRin. No sé, pero tiene un no sé que me me atrae. OJO, pero yo soy 100% fiel al SessRin, eso sí. Sólo que quería hacer algo de Inuyaha x Rin x Sesshomaru... algo que quisiera hacer más en el futuro xd**


End file.
